I care (Harry Potter one shot)
by Gryffinclaw-Queenly
Summary: Harry Potter finds the courage to tell his crush he like her but find her in a very dangerous situations. Rated T because there is SELF-HARM and it's also my first time writing on this website.


I care ( Harry Potter)

Grace Weasley, twin sister of Ginny. Sorted into Gryffindor and 14 years old was walking to her dorm. You see she suffers from depression and nobody knows that she has been doing self harm since she was six.

It all started the day she was first compared to Ginny by her mother. She would always hear ," Why can't you be more like Ginny?" or ," Ginny would never do that." Grace got sick of hearing it and started to think things like ," I'm not good enough. " or " I'm just a waste."

As she was about to walk into the portrait, she bumped into someone. Looking up her blue eyes locked with green ones. " Sorry." She whispered and walked past him before he could reply.

Harry was about to go for a walk when someone bumped into him. He lock eyes with the person and knew who it was. Grace Weasley. Although he never really knew her. He always was attracted to her in someways. Before he could ask or say something she was already gone.

Grace locked herself in the girls bathroom and grabbed her blade. Every time she cuts a memory or phrase flash through her mind.

The next day Harry was walking out of the library to the courtyard when Grace caught his attention. She was sitting under a tree with a book on her lap and a pencil in her hand. Harry has been practicing for this moment. He walk up to her and cleared his throat.

Grace was in her own little world when someone took her way from it. She looks up and saw Harry Potter. She wondered why he was here.

" Umm... Mind if I sit?" Harry asked sheepishly scratching the back of his head nervously. Grace raised an eyebrow but nods after a few seconds. She continued with her writing but felt Harry watching her.

" So Grace. Um.. What are you doing?" He asked nervously. ' Come on! Do it like you practiced. '. He thought to himself. Grace looked up.

'Was this a joke or something?' She thought,' it's not like you care.' " Just writing. " she said and continued with her work.

Fascination flashed through his eyes." Writing. That's cool... What are you writing ?" He asked trying to take a peek of her work.

Grace held her book to her chest to block it from view. " Nothing. " she caught sight of a familiar ginger stalking their way. Grace's eyes widened, she had strict order to stay away from Harry because he was Ginny's.

Before Harry could say anything else Grace ran to her dorm trying to avoid her twin. He noticed that she forgot her book and decided to return it to her. As he did so he took a peek through the book. There was a few amazing drawings about scenery and a few people. But one caught his eye. It was him and written under the drawing was:

' Roses are red, violets are blue,

Sugar is sweet and perhaps so are you.

But the roses have wilted, the violets are dead,

the sugar bowl's empty, my wrist are stained with red.

The sun isn't shining, the sky isn't clear;

there's no silver lining cause you're no longer here.

Rain keeps on pouring, there's no end in sight,

I'm lying here frozen, so far from the light.

Your beauty's unreal, your smile the sun,

but time can't be turned nor your actions undone.

The words that you wrote that only I read,

" I love you so much; please don't cry when I'm dead."

A bond that we have yet to form, a love that should run deep,

A pain that we should share, I friend that I could keep.

I wanted you to hold me, wipe the tears from my eyes,

Been there the moment I said my goodbyes.

I want to forget, but most of the times I don't,

I want to let go, but I know that I won't.

Tears on my face, false memories in my head;

The roses have wilted, the violets are dead. '

Harry stood there for a few seconds and finally had the courage to tell her he like her. So he ran in the direction she fled.

Grace ran to the castle thinking Ginny would leave her alone. But sadly she was very wrong. Grace turn the wrong way and came to a dead end. "Grace I thought I told you stay away from Harry. " Ginny hissed.

Grace's blood ran cold and shivered. She faced Ginny," I... I d..did. He came to me." She stuttered. Ginny laugh," Grace you should stop lying. I saw you talking to him. What? Did you actually think he would like someone like you? A nobody?"

" I... I.." Grace stuttered " Save it. This is the last time. Stay away or you will regret it. " Ginny said and left. Grace ran to the forest in search for a good place to cut.

The two didn't know that Harry was listening from around the corner. ' I always thought Grace hated me.' Harry ran after Grace clutching the book in one hand.

He found her cutting herself and it broke his hart see the girl he likes... No the girl he loves in pain. Grace looked up blade in one hand, the other covered in blood and tears in her eyes. " I..." She was cut off by Harry pulling her into a hug and whispered into her ear " It alright. I'm here to protect you and make sure everything is fine. "

They sat there for a few hours. Harry rocking Grace back and forth while whispering comforting words into her ear. Letting her cry, knowing that he was there for her and that he cared.


End file.
